


Dealing with Demons

by tvshowfanatic123



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko's Mexican Honeymoon, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvshowfanatic123/pseuds/tvshowfanatic123
Summary: Kate and Seth are both dealing with demons in their own way during their "Mexican Honeymoon".





	1. Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I love FDTD and all of the characters, and can't wait to do more with them (season 3 killed me!!!) Ever since I started season 2 though, I've been fascinated by Kate and Seth's little "Mexican Honeymoon" and what happened during that time that we didn't see. I'm not sure if this is going to end up being a one-shot or more of multiple one-shots revolving around this. But thanks for reading! :)

Kate smiles and stretches under the covers, unaware of the scratchiness of the sheets or the chill in the room. She’s having a good dream, and it’s such a rare occurrence. Her and Daddy and Mama and Scott are all sitting around the dinner table talking, laughing about something and she doesn’t even care what about. She stares at each of their faces but feels her eyes tear away from theirs and to the door in her dream because she can no longer ignore the clawing, rattling sound. She tries to turn her attention back, not wanting to let anything distract her when she hears a loud groan. Kate gasps, bolting up in bed, feeling launched straight back into reality and grabs for the gun on the side table and points it at the person entering the room. She feels her body shake, but somehow her trigger finger remains steady. 

 

“Fuck Kate, it’s me,” a gruff voice slurs as the door slams shut. “It’s just me.” He clumsily puts his hands up in mock defense before using them to steady himself against the wall. Kate continues to point the gun at him while her eyes adjust to the little bit of moonlight filtering through the window and she recognizes the beard and the large form. 

 

“Seth,” she breaths, finally letting herself relax and lowers the gun. “What the hell,” she runs a hand over her face before glancing at the clock, it’s well past 3 am. Kate figures she should be more concerned but frankly this happens more often than she wants to admit and she’s beginning to just feel annoyed and angry. “You were here when I fell asleep, what happened?” 

 

“I was bored,” he continues to slur his words as he slumps down into one of the chairs. “Besides, you’re not my fucking mom,” he laughs and Kate rolls her eyes before laying back down into bed. She struggles to remember what she had been dreaming about but she can’t so instead she wonders if Seth is just drunk or if it’s more than that. She thinks about leaving sometimes, to let him deal with his demons by himself and in his own way. She even did it once, it was just a week or two after she had turned eighteen. She stole the keys, drove for half a day straight, deeper into Mexico. She knew she could make it on her own. Seth had shown her how to shoot, how to rob, and life had shown her how to be tough but she couldn’t go through with it. She didn’t know what made her go back. Maybe it was her guilt, she didn’t want to be another person to abandon him. Or maybe she was just being selfish and didn’t want to die alone. Or maybe there was something more. Either way, she hadn’t left again. 

 

A loud thump pulls her out of her thoughts. “Seth,” she repeats a few times and when she doesn’t get a response she sighs, sitting up and dragging her feet out of bed. She flicks on a light and walks over to him to find that he’s face planted into the edge of the table and is dangerously close to falling out of his chair and hitting the floor. “Seth,” she says again, crouching next to the side that is leaning in case he falls. She places her hand on his back and shakes gently. “Wake up, lets get you to bed.” 

 

Seth stirs and says a few words, but the only thing Kate can make out between mumbles is “Richie” and it makes her heart squeeze. She wishes in that moment that she could do something, anything, to make things better, despite still having unresolved feelings about the Geckos getting her into this mess in the first place. 

 

“Seth, it’s Kate,” she whispers, brushing the hair out of his eyes, that’s grown way too long for his own good. She wonders for a moment if he would let her cut it. “Lets get you to bed, ok?” He nods, mumbling more as she helps steady him, still surprised by the way she is able to hold up under his weight. With a grunt, she pushes him over and onto the bed and rolls him onto his side. She struggles with the sheets and finally gets half of them over his body and figures that will have to do for now. She sits down on the bed next to him for a moment and watches his slow, steady breathing and his eyelids flutter. Kate stands up and begins to walk away, now wide awake even though she hasn’t slept much at all. Before she can get far, Seth reaches out and grabs her hand. 

 

“I thought you were asleep,” Kate sighs, sitting back down on the bed and giving his hand a squeeze. 

 

“So did I,” Seth mumbles, and Kate laughs, shaking her head. There’s a long moment of silence and Kate wonders if this time he really did fall asleep but then he starts talking. 

 

“You ever wonder what we’re doing out here? Why the fuck we aren’t dead yet?” Seth asks, his voice a deep hum and Kate has to pay careful attention to understand what he’s saying. 

 

Kate licks her lips and pauses before replying, “I try not to really think about it much.” Seth laughs at this, it’s hoarse and it makes him cough and Kate feels that same painful twinge that she did earlier but she ignores it, pushes it down. “What’s so funny about that?” She tries to keep her voice light but there’s something about it being late at night and being fucked up that brings out these sorts of conversations. She glances longingly at the bottle of vodka on the table, wishing she was a few shots in. He laughs some more and Kate has to turn her head away, because it hurts too much. 

 

“I don’t know,” Seth says back and suddenly his body stiffens and he lets go of Kate’s hand and pulls it away. “Why’re you still here?” His eyes are wide and open, directly staring at her face, not heavy and droopy like they were minutes earlier. Kate thinks for a moment that he’s annoyed that she’s still sitting on his bed but she then realizes he means much more than that.

 

“Why the fuck are you still here? With me? It makes no goddamn sense.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Kate can’t help it, her voice comes out small and weak. She feels a terrible flood of guilt as she thinks back to earlier and how she had left once. She knows that hadn’t been the only time she had thought about it. 

 

“You know what I mean,” his voice comes out bitter and hard and it makes Kate flinch. She considers pulling away, going to lay in her own bed or going out for a few hours to let him cool down. She knows that once he’s slept it off he won’t say things like this, the wall will go back up and everything will return to normal. At least as normal as life is anymore. 

 

“Seth,” she breaths, reaching out her hand and placing it gently on the side of his face. She uses her thumb and glides it along his jawline, where it’s rough. She slides her index finger down a scar near his eyebrow that is barely noticeable unless you’re close to his face. “We’re in this together,” she whispers, continuing to touch his face and finally he relaxes. The wrinkles in his forehead disappear and he’s no longer clenching his jaw. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she says, and in that moment she truly believes it. He has become her family. She realizes with a jolt that was why she came back before. He was the one solid person she had in her life, the only person left. That didn’t mean that she would stop looking for Scott, she could never stop doing that, but she knew that she would always come back to him. She sits like this for a while, listening to his breathing and thinking about what all this means. Finally, Kate stands up. 

 

“Stay,” Seth croaks and Kate nods, circling around to the other side and crawling under the sheets and pulling herself close to Seth and wrapping her arms around him. She thinks about how just a few weeks ago the thought of lying in the same bed or even hugging Seth Gecko would have been horrid and now it feels comforting, it feels right. He’s shaking ever so slightly so she holds on to him even tighter, not just for his sake but for hers. 

 

“Together,” she hears him whisper before falling into a deep sleep.


	2. I Get It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for all of those that read my first chapter. I decided to write a second one because I just can't get enough of the Seth/Kate dynamic. Also, I'm dying waiting to see if there's a season 4. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! :)

_3 weeks later…_

It’s been over two hours and he still isn’t back yet. “So much for an early dinner,” Kate sighs and sits down on the edge of the bed, ignoring the creaking sound, and opens the drawer of the bedside table. She carefully lifts out the large, leather bound bible, or at least that’s all that Seth thinks it is. Just a plain, normal bible that he wouldn’t touch with a ten-foot pole. She flips it open to the last dog eared page and begins to read, desperate to find any information that might help Scott. Kate groans in frustration as she struggles to decipher one of the words and considers asking Seth when he gets back. It would be so much easier that way and besides, he had been much friendlier the last three weeks. Not as many grunts in replies and if she recalls correctly, he even smiled once while they were watching a game show together in Spanish and she was shouting out random answers. 

 

Just as she’s about to slam the book shut and give up for the night, she hears her phone buzzing. She leans over and picks it up, feeling alarmed. Kate remembers the day Seth bought this for her at a gas station and put twenty dollars on it. It was the day after they drove away from the Titty Twister. 

 

“It’s for emergencies only, got it?” He had said, while punching his number into the contacts. She remembers only hearing it ring twice. Once when he didn’t know what kind of pizza she wanted and another time when a heist had gone horribly wrong. She swallows, praying he’s calling to ask if she wants a taco or a burger. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Meet me in the back of the hotel in five minutes, I’m almost there. Grab what you can from the room.” Kate feels her stomach drop as she hears this. 

 

“What the hell is going on?” 

 

“There’s no fucking time, meet me now,” he pauses. “Please Kate.” There’s desperation in his voice that she’s not used to hearing and it causes her breathing to speed up. 

 

She flips the phone shut and jumps off the bed. She gets her bag and stuffs whatever she sees into it, his stuff and hers. She looks around the room one last time as she tucks a gun in the back of her jeans and takes a deep breath. 

 

Kate walks quickly around the side of the hotel but avoids running so as not to arouse suspicion. The sun is starting to set and she feels the temperature slowly beginning to drop as she makes it to the back of the building. She looks around and there’s no car and no Seth. She pulls her phone out of her back pocket and considers calling him but stops herself and reaches for her gun instead. Just as she’s about to head back inside the room, she hears the roar of a car getting louder until it screeches around the corner and pulls up in front of her. She keeps the gun in her hand until she sees it’s Seth in the front seat and there’s no one else in the car. 

 

“Fuck, hurry,” Kate hears Seth yell as she climbs in the front seat. He hits the gas before she has the door all the way closed. She pushes the bag down to her feet and tosses the gun up on the dashboard. 

 

“What the hell is going on?” Kate yells, gripping onto the seat as Seth continues to pick up speed. Buildings and cars whiz past at an alarming rate and she feels her stomach squeeze in disagreement. She shuts her eyes for a moment to try and calm herself down but she finds it only makes the feeling worse so she forces herself to turn and look at Seth. 

 

“Tell me Seth,” she says. As she glares at him she notices the way his right hand is gripping the steering wheel and how he’s holding his left arm close to his body. She gasps when she sees the blood smeared on his tank top. “Damnit, is that your blood?” Kate still doesn’t get a reply, he just stares straight ahead as he speeds down the road, his face expressionless.

 

Kate clamps her mouth shut for what feels like hours, but is probably only minutes before she finally loses it. “Say something,” she screams, feeling the car swerve a little bit. 

 

“Fuck,” Seth murmurs. “We have some guys after us, don’t worry we’ll shake them,” he finally says. 

 

Kate sucks in a breath before responding. “Why’re they after us?” 

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Kate feels her cheeks flush in anger at this and gets ready to push him for a clear answer when the car swerves just slightly again. She pushes it down, saves it for later. 

 

“Are you hurt?” Kate asks, her voice now reduced to a low whisper. She bends forward, trying to get a look at the left side of his body but she’s unable to see anything. 

 

“I’m fine,” he huffs back. Kate bites her tongue, knowing there’s nothing more she can really do at this point. She leans back in the seat and closes her eyes, hoping that might help with the sharp, thudding pain in her head that has started. Sometime after the sun completely sets, she feels Seth start to slow the car down. 

 

“I haven’t seen them behind us for miles, I think we lost them.” Kate just nods her head, feeling for some reason physically exhausted, not bothering to sit up before they pull into the parking lot of an old, rundown motel. “We should ditch this car.” 

 

“Lets park it behind the motel and worry about it tomorrow,” Kate says and is surprised when he doesn’t fight her on it. She glances over at him and winces. He’s incredibly pale and a sheen layer of sweat covers his face. She does her best to not focus on the blood that is on his shirt. “Do you have the money? I’ll get us a room.” He nods towards the glove compartment and she grabs out some of the cash and slips her gun in her jeans before heading towards what she assumes is the front door of the motel. 

 

“I need a room for the night with two beds,” Kate says as she reaches the front desk. She feels the eyes of multiple people on her and she instinctively crosses her arms. 

 

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing at a place like this?” the man behind the counter drawls. Kate watches as he picks up the can next to him and spits into it. 

 

“How much for the night?” Kate asks, ignoring the question. 

 

“Depends, I can give you a discount if you want,” he winks and leans forward. Kate shudders, glancing momentarily back at the door. She can barely see the car outside and she’s not sure Seth could be of much help right now anyways. She resists the urge to sigh as she reaches and pulls out her gun and points it at the man. 

 

“Give me a room key, how hard is that?” She asks as she clicks the safety off. 

 

“How about you find out how hard?” the man laughs and it takes less than a second for Kate to react. She shoots the spot directly to the left of his head, barely missing him. 

 

“Motherfucker,” the man gasps, his hand flying up to his head. “You’re insane, insane.” He yells, throwing her a set of keys. 

 

“Thank you, sir,” Kate winks at him and walks out without paying. She storms back to the car, adrenaline coursing through her veins. It scares her how easy it was to do something like that. She throws the keys down on the leather seat and slams the door shut behind her. 

 

“What’s that all about?” Seth inquires as he starts the car up to drive it around to the back of the building. 

 

“The guy was being all inappropriate, an asshole.” Kate lurches forwards as he hits the breaks just as they’re rounding the corner. Suddenly the car is in reverse and the tires are screeching.

 

“Dammit, slow down, I took care of it.” Kate holds up the gun. “I scared him, trust me.” Seth slows to a stop in the parking lot, his right hand still clenching the steering wheel, his knuckles white. 

 

“Did he touch you?” Seth’s voice is so low, it sounds like a growl. Kate’s eyes open wide at this, shocked at his tone, at how upset he sounds. 

 

“No, no he didn’t,” Kate shakes her head and tries to forget the odd feeling that is creeping over her skin. 

 

“Fuck,” he says as he exhales. He puts the car into drive and moves into the back parking lot. Kate picks up the keys that she’s thrown on the seat beside her. The number 125 is etched on them. 

 

“It looks like it’s the room to the far right over there,” she nods her head in the direction before she opens up the door and swings the bag over her shoulder. She watches as Seth climbs slowly out of the car, still favoring his left arm. When he turns her direction, she sees that it’s wrapped loosely in a blood-soaked cloth. 

 

“It’s just a scratch,” he says when he sees her looking before turning and heading towards the room. Kate takes her free hand and rubs her face with it as she follows him and unlocks the door. “Did you grab the vodka from the room?” Kate nods and digs around the bag before pulling out just over half a bottle. She looks as he takes two big gulps before going into the bathroom and pouring some over the gash on his arm with a groan. 

 

“Just a scratch huh?” Kate shakes her head as Seth slams the bottle down on the table in the main room. He sits down in one of the chairs. She notices that fresh blood is oozing out of the cut on his arm. “You should have let me wrap it tighter, stop the bleeding sooner. You’ve lost so much blood. Just a scratch, just a scratch,” she repeats, laughing a little. She realizes how crazy she sounds but she can’t help the feeling of panic and desperation that has set in. She wishes this was the first time she has had to stich him up, but it isn’t. Every time he walks out the door, she wonders if he’ll make it back again. 

 

“Kate?” Seth says, as if asking a question. She pauses and stares at him for a moment and her brain clicks back to the task at hand. Blood is still running down his arm and he’s looking ghostly pale. She picks up the bottle and takes a swig before passing it back to him and digging through the bag for the kit she knows is in there somewhere. She remembers back to the heist that went horribly wrong. Seth had gotten shot multiple times and both of them had hardly made it out alive. Ever since then she has never gone anywhere without some needle and thread. 

 

“Where is it,” she mutters, digging furiously in the bag until she retrieves the pouch holding exactly what she needs at the bottom of the bag. She takes the alcohol back from him and soaks both the needle and thread in it before setting to work stitching up his arm. The blood and the in and out motions of the needle through the skin still make Kate nauseous but the feeling is far less intense than it used to be. 

 

“Almost done,” Kate says through gritted teeth as she pulls the thread through one last time. “Done.” Kate and Seth breathe a sigh of relief at the same time and Kate raises her eyes to look at his face to find he’s staring right at her. The questions come bubbling to the surface again. She wants to ask why they’re somewhere deeper into Mexico and why she just had to stitch up his arm. Instead, she drops her eyes away from his and begins to clean up the blood and wrap his arm. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he finally says after a while, breaking the silence. Kate continues to feel his eyes on her and she tries not to look back up at him but she can’t seem to help it. It seems that is the case a lot of the time lately. Kate nods but doesn’t say anything in return. 

 

“I heard rumors,” Seth clears his throat and begins to speak again after another long moment where nothing else is heard besides their breathing and the sounds of footsteps above them. “From some of the local people, that there was a male and female demon snake killing team that was going around and robbing and killing people. I hadn’t heard the mention of culebras or anything resembling them from anyone but you since that day we left the Titty Twister” Kate stares at him as realization sinks in. “I know it was insane, but I couldn’t get Richie out of my head. I had to check for myself.” 

 

“What did you find?” Kate asks, nervous to hear the answer. 

 

“It was a couple of humans, they wear masks with scales to scare the townspeople. Fuck, they knew how to use a knife though.” He laughs, looking over at his arm. “Almost reminded me a little of Richie back in the day. He would have chased any motherfucker down for miles too,” Seth shakes his head, a sad smile on his face. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about it?” Kate wonders aloud. Seth shrugs with a wince as he tries to roll his left shoulder. 

 

“Felt like something I had to find out on my own,” Seth says and Kate thinks about the leather bible filled with ancient culebra knowledge in her bag. Some things are hard to talk about. 

 

“I get it,” she replies and he returns a small smile that crinkles the edges of his mouth just slightly. Somehow despite the crazy day and the fact that she just stitched up his arm, she feels a calm rush over her. They are going to make it through another night and face tomorrow together.


End file.
